Inner Thoughts
by Dream Out Loud 18
Summary: Have you ever wondered what the deep thoughts of the characters were? The thoughts that the characters themselves never wanted to think, therefore we never read them? Well, here they are. Requests accepted! I DON'T OWN COVER. Chapter 7: Finnick's Thoughts of going back to the arena.
1. Katniss

**So...hello. I am new to the Hunger Games archive (though I have read quite a few stories and have a crossover of Percy Jackson & the Olympians and the Hunger Games) so this is my first story, so...flames are accepted, but please consider my position right now.**

**So this story is technically (as said in title and summary) about the inner thoughts of the characters at some part of any of the three books. Chapters will be short, or long. I don't know. Requests accepted. I might be a little unwilling to accept some requests (like Katniss/Gale, since I'm Team Peeta) but I will accept them, nevertheless.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games.**

**Inner Thoughts: Chapter 1**

**Katniss & Peeta**

**Katniss's Thoughts of Peeta Being Hijacked in Mockingjay**

Katniss Everdeen never thought she'd lived the day Peeta Mellark – _Peeta__Mellark_ – would think she was a mutt.

But it _did_ come. And it made her mad and sad at the same time.

Peeta Mellark, the boy with bread, believed she was a mutt. Beetee had explained that he had just been hijacked and would be better, and she acted like it didn't matter, but it did. It matter a lot to her. All those months, ever since the 74th Hunger Games, of just waving away the thought of Peeta thinking she was wonderful were gone.

He believed she was a monster. And it killed her. She didn't care if he strangled her. He could strangle her all he could want, because that's what she was. A monster. Peeta had done everything for her – protect her, lie for her, defend her – and what had she done? Yes, she might have sworn to make sure Peeta was the victor of the third Quarter Quell and 75th Hunger Games, but did it work? Did her plan of keeping Peeta unharmed worked? No! He was hijacked to believe that Katniss was a monster. Which, personally, she agreed to.

As Katniss stared up at the ceiling of the District 13's hospital, she tried to think positive. Peeta was back. Well, his body was. His mind, his thoughts, _him_ – all of that was gone. Thanks to President Snow.

A surge of hatred ran through her body, and she found herself hating Snow more than ever. If it weren't for him, Peeta would be fine now! He would still be the Peeta she knew! But, of course, that mostly has to do with the rebels not picking Peeta up in the arena...but if it weren't for Snow, Peeta would be fine. If Snow wasn't the president, maybe, just maybe, none of this would've happened. She might've never been in the Games, might've never created all this trouble.

But...if she never did that, she would've never met Peeta. The _real_ Peeta. She wouldn't know how he was so powerful with words, wouldn't know his ways, wouldn't know _him_.

Huh. Maybe being in the Games did have a positive side.

Katniss closed her eyes, only one thought running through her mind:

_I'll get you back, Peeta Mellark. I'll get the boy with bread if it's the last thing I do._

*::*::*

**Told you it was going to be short. Please tell me if Katniss was out of character (OOC). As I said, requests are going to be accepted, but I have the next two chapters in mind, so after them, I'll start to show requests. Review to tell me if this sucked?**


	2. Gale

**Disclaimer: I don't own the awesome series of the Hunger Games. :( I'm asking it for Christmas!**

**Inner Thoughts: Chapter Two**

**Gale & Madge**

**Gale's Inner Thoughts on Madge's Death in Mockingjay**

Gale Hawthorne walked around the ruins of his old district. The poorest district. The district that was bombed. The district in ruins.

He sighed, looking at the ground as he reached town. He spotted the old bakery and smiled bitterly at it, knowing it used to be where his best friend and the girl he is currently in love with, Katniss Everdeen, gave all her squirrels. But he also knew it was the home of Peeta Mellark, the boy who Katniss has been refusing to believe that was dead, the boy she desperately wanted to save.

Gale shook his head, refusing to let the jealously get to his head. He had been walking away from Mellark Bakery as he thought about Peeta, and was now facing the mayor's old home. For some reason, his throat went dry. It was suddenly hard to breath.

He took a shaky breath and stared at the half-burned door.

"_Well, if I'm going to the Capitol, I should look pretty, won't I?"_

Why was he thinking of Madge Undersee? Why when he thought of her, he thought of that pink dress she had been on the day Katniss had volunteered to be the tribute? About her blond hair?

And why did she have to die?

Gale blinked back the unexpected tears forming in his eyes. Gale Hawthorne doesn't cry. Especially over girls he had barely known. After all, all he knew about Madge was that she was Katniss's friend, that she had been the one that gave him the medicine to heal when he had been whipped, and that she was dead.

Gale gave out a chocked sob, which was unlike him. He had only been like this the day his father died in the mine, back when he was fourteen, and the day Katniss had volunteered to be tribute, and the day she had to be a tribute, _again_. So why was he all of the sudden like this over the death of a girl he had barely knew?

It's only because she was a citizen of your district, he tried to convince himself. She was part of your district and another person you didn't save.

Then why was he like this only over Madge's death? Why wasn't he like this over the baker's death, who had always been nice to Posy? Why did he have to be like this over Madge?

And suddenly he felt guilt. Guilt of all the times he had been cold towards her. Guilt for blowing up at her. He shouldn't have been given the medicine to be healed by her. He didn't deserve it, after all the cold comments he had made to her. And after all that, Madge still helped him be able to survive.

Gale put a shaky hand in his pocket, where he pulled out a replica of Katniss's mockingjay pin. No. _Madge__'__s _mockingjay pin. Madge had given it to Katniss as a gift, so technically it was hers.

He put the pin on the weak door, the gold somehow able to go through the wood and going out again. He pinned it to the door. "Good bye, Madge," he whispered, before swallowing, the tears threatening to fall. "We'll win. For you. For all of us."

Gale turned and walked away from the house of the mayor, his want, _need_, of beating the Capitol stronger than ever before. He thought:

_Thanks to you, Madge, I'm stronger than ever before. Thank you._

*::*::*

**To I'mDifferent-GetOverIt: Sure. I said "requests accepted". :)**

**To KellyMoonlight: ...HOW DID YOU READ MY MIND? THAT'S THE THIRD CHAPTER!**

**To Mrs. Di Cullark: Sure! I can do one of Haymitch! Of what scene of the books?**


	3. Annie

**OMR! MY FIRST UPDATE IN 2012! *giggles* *clears throat* Yeah...I don't own the Hunger Games, unfortunately. Santa didn't bring me the rights. :(**

**Inner Thoughts: Chapter Three**

**Finnick & Annie**

**Annie's Thoughts on Finnick's Death**

Annie Odair, née Cresta, stared out of the window of her room in the Capitol. One thought kept running through her head: _Finnick is gone._

She let out a choked sob. She rubbed her swollen stomach, and she let out another choked sob to know her son would have to live without knowing the wonderful man who was his father.

Not for the first time, she hated the war. She hated the Capitol. She hated all these deaths...Finnick's death.

Why? Why, of all people, did he have to die? He had a whole life ahead of him! Becoming a father...watching their son grow up...but no: he _had _to be beheaded by those mutts!

Annie closed her eyes tightly. Finnick—and Mags—had told her to never, _ever_, think of that word. _Beheaded_. It was that act that made her like this.

She cringed. In an effort to distract herself, she thought of Finnick. About his blond hair and green eyes. His laugh.

Annie frowned. It wasn't working.

She spotted a book on the table. A baby name book. Peeta had brought it to her earlier. Though he didn't say anything, she knew why. He was trying to say 'I'm sorry about Finnick'.

Annie grabbed the book and flipped to the F section. She stopped at the name Finn. It's meaning read: _Fair_.

She stopped, rereading the name over and over again. She knew she didn't want to name their son after his father—it would hurt too much. But...what if she called their son something short to Finnick?

Putting a hand over her stomach, she whispered, "Finn Odair." She smile at the name, thinking:

_Finnick, I love you. I know Finn will as well, though he will never meet you. I love you. I will never forget us._

*::*::*

**Short, I know, but 1. I did say that the chapters would be short, and 2. Annie is such a hard character to write.**

**To Mrs. Di Cullark: Hey, do you mind if I change your idea a bit? It will still have Haymitch! And yes, that scene was in the books.**

**To TwinkleLights123: *feels proud to have changed your mind on Gale/Madge***


	4. Gale II

**...I really need to stop neglecting my stories. *winces* So so soooo sorry for the long long looong wait. :(**

**Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to I'mDifferent-GetOverIt, for it is GalexKatniss and their first kiss in Gale's POV, since she as the first to request a chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. The. Hunger. Games. Happy? The amazing Suzanne Collins does. :(**

**Inner Thoughts**

**Gale & Katniss**

**Gale's Thoughts of His and Katniss's First Kiss**

Only one thought ran through Gale Hathrowne's mind: _What did I just do?_

Why on earth did he just kiss Katniss? Yes, he has had feelings for her since he was around 14, 15 - but she was a _victor_ now. She had this supposed romance with that bread boy. God, that boy stole her _first kiss_. It should've been his!

Gale groaned, collapsing under a tree and burying his face in his hands. This was bad, this was really really bad. He might've just ruined any chances he had with Katniss, their four-year friendship, _everything_. Just because of one kiss.

When did life get so complicated? Gale thought dryly. Life was _always_ complicated, in their case. All these worries...they were infuriating. When was the last time he even _relaxed_? He couldn't even remember. The word was foreign to him. He doesn't think he ever has relaxed, for that matter.

Before, he had been so sure that at the end he and Katniss would be together. Then came along Peeta Mellark, and suddenly...Gale wasn't so sure anymore. Maybe that's the reason for kissing her? To make her feel like she could chose who to love?

Gale winced as he thought: _Or maybe I was just so sure that she would love me that I never thought what would happen if she ended up not liking me..._ He shook his head. No! Katniss belonged with him, right? _Right_?

He didn't even know anymore. He groaned, and banged his head against the tree.

Gale, for the millionth time, wished that Prim's name would've never been pulled out. Then Katniss would've never volunteered, and maybe this - this _competitive_ feeling he had ever since Peeta declared his undying love for Katniss in his interview. He shouldn't feel it. Katniss belonged to _Gale_. At least she did. Before she went and had confused feelings about Peeta. It was annoying.

But still...all those kisses in the cave should've been _Gale's_. Not Peeta's. It would've been, probably. Should've. But not anymore.

Maybe that's why he kissed her. Have what should've been his. Because, despite what he tried to convince himself...he already lost Katniss.

_I will hold the rope of hope that Katniss will return my feelings...someday..._

*::*::*

To I'mDifferent-GetOverIt: Thanks. :) I wish we had gotten a more in-depth view in their relationship.

To SaraiR: Gale and Madge are like Katniss and Peeta. I'll send you a PM if you want about why I ship them, even though Madge's dead.

To HyperAndProudOfIt: You don't suck.

So, review? Suggestions for later chapters, please?


	5. Haymitch

**...sorry? Don't kill me?**

***sighs* Maybe I should just stop apologizing and get over it, right? I mean, I updated, that's all that matters, blah blah blah.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or any of the characters in it. That belongs to Suzanne Collins, and really, I do not kill off that many characters.**

**Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to lovedoesn'thurt, who suggested a Haymitch chapter, which I so gladly gave. Sorry for that wait, but I hope this makes up for it!**

**Inner Thoughts**

**Haymitch & Maysilee**

**Haymitch's Thoughts of Maysilee's Death**

Haymitch Abernathy regretted many things. His biggest regret, however, was always letting Maysilee go in the Games, and not saving her on time.

He sees her, everywhere. In his dreams, in his bedroom, in the bathroom, even in the goddamn empty houses around him he sees her. She would be doing something different - sometimes she'd be reading, other times she'd be gesturing for him to come closer, but every time he did, she'd disappear. Gone. Again and again.

Even drunk he sees her, in a beautiful white dress in the middle of the meadow, where a piano was being played by her, the beautiful sound being swept with with the wind. Even in his only escape of her he saw her. But at least the pain was less when drunk.

Haymitch saw too much of Maysilee in her sister's daughter, the mayor's daughter, Madge. They looked, acted too alike. Same attitude during school, wore ribbons in their blond hair, and both had a wonderful talent at playing the piano. It hurt too much to see Maysilee's niece, but what could he do about it?

He saw it every night, he saw those pink birds attack her, her mangled form in his arms, asking him to win for her. Then he'd be flashed to the meadow, where she was waiting for him, in a beautiful white dress, as she smiled and assured him it wasn't his fault she died, but why believe her? He was the one who let her go, he was the one who didn't get there on time to save her, it's his fault she died...

Haymitch took a swing of his bottle, staring at Madge going to Katniss's house, and his heart ached. Katniss and he were so alike, and Madge and Maysilee were identical. They reminded him of those moments he had with Maysilee in the Hunger Games, the way he would actually feel happy if only for a few hours. He took another swing, closing his eyes as one tear slid down his cheek.

_I'm sorry I didn't get there in time, Maysilee. I'm regret it so much...I hope you're happier..._

*::*::*

**So yeah. Did you like the chapter? This is my vision of how Haymitch felt, because really, as cool as Effie and Haymitch would be together, I had always had a soft spot for HaymitchxMaysilee. So yeah. R&R?**

**The Understanding OvO,**

**Dream Out Loud 18**


	6. Effie

**Well...er...was this faster than normal? I'm really sorry if I took so long!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games, because if I did, I certainly wouldn't be writing this. The Hunger Games belong to Suzanne Collins, people.**

**Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to AnnabethxHermione for suggesting an EffiexHaymitch chapter! Here you go!**

**Inner Thoughts**

**Effie & Haymitch**

**Effie's Thoughts of Her Feelings for Haymitch**

Effie Trinket thought that Haymitch Abernathy was ungrateful, rude, alcoholic, and winner of the No-Manners award. In short? She thought he was a slob (which he is).

The victor was an absolute drunk, not caring about his tributes every year, and worst of all, he couldn't even listen to her when she gave him her advice on manners! The least the man can do is have some manners - _especially_ on reaping day. She's starting to suspect that he messes up her wig on purpose.

But still, she sees a change in him when the 74th Hunger Games comes around, when Katniss Everdeen volunteers (how exciting that was, District 12's first ever volunteer!) But Haymitch suffered a change in him - suddenly Effie sees him sober - something he_ never_ is, mind you - helping the star-crossed lovers of District 12 (how cute both of them are!) through the Hunger Games.

Effie has never seen him so determined. Admittedly she'd be determined as well - Peeta and Katniss deserve a happy ending, after all- but seeing Haymitch like that causes something in her she couldn't understand.

Now she watches the mentor actually doing _something_ about it, to get sponsors, to help them survive into the finals, and suddenly she finds Haymitch Abernathy quite endearing.

_Haymitch, you drive me up the wall all the time...yet somehow you still attract me. Why?_

*::*::*

**This one was short. But still, I did tell you this could be drabble-ish at times. Depends on what I think the character would think, and honestly, as Effie is a Capitol woman, I can't imagine her thinking too much of Haymitch until the Hunger Games comes around. And the delay was because, though I love Effie and Haymitch, I prefer Maysilee and Haymitch a hell lot more, so...yeah.**

**Tell me how you think! Flames accepted though everyone ignores this story so...yeah! Read and review!**

**The Understanding OvO,**

**Dream Out Loud 18**


	7. Finnick

**I know, I've neglected this story and all of my other stories. But right now, I've been on a writing spree, because I've been so busy and I just want to stay in bed and write so when I can actually do it I'm writing so yeah.**

**Dedication: This chapter is to Sungirl12 who suggested a Finnick chapter, so here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the trilogy the Hunger Games or its characters. It all belongs to Suzanne Collins. I just borrowed them for my own writing purposes just like everyone else in this website.**

**Inner Thoughts**

**Finnick (& Annie)**

**Finnick's Thoughts of Going Back to the Arena**

Finnick Odair, though he didn't like to admit it, knew President Snow very well. He knew all his secrets, his rise to power, even the way his mind works. He likes to intimidate his enemies and attack them with something they weren't expecting at all – so of course, over the years Finnick has been able to predict what Snow was about to do.

But this? Finnick was not expecting this at all.

The victor stared at screen in shock as it continued. _The victors are going back to the arena? What?_

He knew that President Snow wanted the girl on fire, Katniss Everdeen, out of the way. The girl had caused an outbreak of uprisings against the government throughout the country (_District 4 included_, he thought with pride), and all because of a handful of berries. He knew that the president most likely had visited District 12's only female victor about it and try to make her stop – probably threatened her family and friends if she didn't. And she failed, so he restored to this.

Finnick couldn't help but think selfish things. _Why does he have to punish all the victors because of one girl?_ Because he knew, _he knew_ that Snow would use this opportunity to eliminate all the victors that would rebel against him and stand a chance, and that would mean that he, Finnick Odair, was going back into the arena. The place where the nightmares came from.

And he hated it.

But he knew what he had to do. He would have to lay everything on the line to make sure that Katniss Everdeen survived the arena and became the symbol of the rebellion (_like she wasn't already_, he scoffed mentally) so that she and everyone else could make sure that Panem changed into a better place, a place without the Games and senseless killing of innocent children, forcing children to kill.

His thoughts were broken by a knock on the door, and immediately Finnick stood up and walked towards the door, opening it. A crying Annie was at the doorstep, and he immediately pulled her in, wrapping his arms around her waist and just holding her as she began to sob and shudder against him.

"You're not going back in, Annie," he whispered in her ear. "I promise."

"But you will! I know it!" she sobbed. Finnick didn't bother denying it, just closed the door with his foot and picking her up, taking her upstairs to his room. He gently put her down before joining her on the bed, where they laid in relative silence as Annie sobbed in his shirt and he stroked her hair, thinking:

_However much I hate going back to the arena, I have to make sure that the rebellion lives on and succeeds. For Annie._

*::*::*

**Hi again. I really hope I got Finnick down alright, because I love him and I love him with Annie and WHY DID HE HAVE TO DIE WAH I DON'T MIND IF THAT DON'T INCLUDE THAT IN THE MOVIE**

**But anyways, tell me what you think in a review and tell me how I can get better! And then let us wait for November which is the month that I will die in!**

**The Understanding OvO,**

**Dream Out Loud 18**


End file.
